Blue
by blue-haired-bookworm
Summary: It was clear - there was too much blue-haired women in Gajeel's life. Blue-haired women. GaLe. One-shot. I not own Fairy Tail. Rated T


It was 9 PM in the evening when Gajeel finally went back to his apartment. He, Natsu and Gray were bowling and then they had to pay for the their broken bowling ball.

He walked through the living room. For some reason the empty house seemed strange - normally everything echoed by the sweet angelic laughter of his girlfriend .

Then Gajeel heard giggling coming from the bedroom. With quiet steps black-haired man crept to the room and looked at her through the slightly opened door.

There, dressed in pajamas, standing and laughing the three most important women in his life - his little sister Wendy, his best friend Juvia and his girlfriend Levy . It took him take a few seconds to realize that the three have made a sleepover.

- ... And then he not spoke to Lily for 1 week! - Wendy said, and the other two girls laughed.

Gajeel easily come to mind that his sister tells them the story " How Gajeel got drunk for the first time ." And although it had happened before more than 10 years and then Wendy was only 5, she would not stop telling the story of all people.

- Juvia can not believe - said Juvia and pushed a long light blue strand behind. - Juvia seen Gajeel-kun to drink more than 4 bottles of whiskey without getting drunk.

- I've seen him drunk - Levy said .

Gajeel immediately realized what's about to tell his girlfriend. And this story did not have to go out into the world. He hesitated whether to enter the room and pulled her here or to endure all the humiliation that he was about. Although the first was a thousand times better than the second, his body was remained motionless at the door.

- Unless Gajeel not want to do it - just continue Levy, and her amber eyes were staring at him.

They caught him.

Wendy got up and opened the door whole, only to find his older brother standing there.

- Oi. Hey, Peanut - Gajeel said and ruffled the girl's hair.

Instead of answering, Wendy grabbed his arm and drag him in the middle of the room. He was on his knees in front of a bed on which sat three girls.

- So - she began, turning a long dark blue strands between her thumb and forefinger - what will be the punishment of the criminal?

- Juvia proposed closing Gajeel-kun in the bathroom and do not let him out for half an hour - Juvia said boldly. After dark-haired man looked at her glaring, she added with a smile - and do not give him food, water and pretend it does not exist.

- I suggest you shut him the balcony with Carla and her cat litter and he only have her for the company - said Wendy, carefully watching his brother.

Given that she is determined to shut him down on the balcony with her cat, Wendy was definitely angry about the invasion of her personal space.

- What do you think, Levy-chan? - Juvia asked, looking at the third girl.

Levy previously silent, with devilish smile on his face. Smile that led to Gajeel only problems.

- Do not worry, girls - she said, her eyes shining flame. Damn flame. - I have the perfect punishment for Gajeel .

Levy winked sweet and mischievously .

- Do not allow yourself to do something you can not handle then, Shrimp - Gajeel said.

His red eyes stared at her amber. He knew what she did and knew that this could be something that she could hardly bear.

- So, let's start with the first part of the punishment - Levy said boldly and turned her back to him. - Clasped my hair in a braid , Gajeel .

All right. So the first part was to obey them. Well, that was not so bad.

- What? - He growled and ran his fingers over the soft hair of him girlfriend.

- Herring bone .

Gajeel only grunted in response, while Juvia and Wendy watched as he makes shallow for Levy .

After a period of more than two hours Gajeel strictly execute any order of the three girls, he was rudely kicked out of the room so they can talk about their " female" work.

So Gajeel was forced to sleep on the couch in the living room while listening to the noisy laughter of girls. For some reason, in 1:00 he finally fell asleep. And he had to sleep at least until 10 am, but was rudely awakened at 7 am by girls.

- Juvia, do you promise to ride Wendy to her dorm? - Levy said .

- Of course. Juvia will take Wendy-chan to the building of its campus. - Blue-haired woman smiled sweetly. - Come on, Wendy-chan !

- It was very nice, Levy-chan ! - Wendy said happily and hugged the other girl. - And try to get a Gajeel right!

- Of course I do it, Wendy-chan. I give you my promise - said Levy and winked conspiratorially .

After Juvia and Wendy left, Levy came to the sofa on which Gajeel slept - or tried to sleep. She knelt before him and ran a hand through his hair gently .

- You are your own fault, you know? - She said with a smile.

- I know it, Shrimp - Gajeel rumbled in response.

- Come on, come on .

Levy pulled him by the arm and helped him to become. Since Gajeel was in a semi-dormant state, she managed to drag him to the bedroom and pushed him on the bed.

- Why are you helping me get some sleep, Shrimp? - He asked .

- I think your punishment enough - said with a smile blue-haired girl.

Levy slipped into bed beside him and looked him with a smile.

- And me too sleepy - she added with a smile and kissed him on the nose. - Now go to sleep, RedFox. Then I have to lecture you on how not to spy on the girls while doing a sleepover.

Gajeel only laughed in response.

- I do not mind hear yer lectures - he said, and his lips curled into a smirk. - Especially if you talk yet with my T-shirt.

Levy's cheeks colored in pale red. Indeed, her pajamas were just one of his black T-shirt and her underwear underneath. But it was low and shirt reaching to the middle of her thighs and looked like a dress.

- You just can not act like a pervert, right? - Levy said and giggled shyly.

- Hmm... - Gajeel grinned and kissed her gently on the neck. - I think not. When my girlfriend is the most sexy girl in the world I can not think of " forbidden " things. And, damn it, just admit that not only did I think of these things .

- What do you mean? - Asked the blue haired girl while her cheeks flushed even more.

- Gihi - Gajeel giggled. - Did you really think I do not know about the erotic books in yer library?

Levy's face was covered with as dark a shade of red. She started babbling some unrelated words and Gajeel laughing the whole time.

- Do not worry, Shorty - Gadzhiyl whispered in her ear. - I'll keep yer secret .

- Really? - Asked Levy hopeful tone.

- Of course - continue Gadzhiyl with as seductive tone, - if you can perform everything I say.

- Gajeel!

- Gee-hee!


End file.
